


Passenger

by Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alone, Train Station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss/pseuds/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss
Summary: Something I wrote for a writing challenge. The prompts were: write about a place a person uses as an escape, write about a mode of transportation, write about either silence or talking and sadness or happiness, and sorrowful.





	Passenger

I wait at the station.  
Alone, I stand on the concrete.  
A tear falls,  
But I wipe it away before it reaches  
The concrete.

A rush  
Of wind chills my bones,  
And the train arrives.  
The door stutters open,  
I step inside.

Again,  
I’m alone.

I sit by a window and  
Watch as the world passes by.  
I’m a silent observer in a world of voices.

Another tear falls,  
But I try to remind myself,  
That this is my oasis,  
My safe haven.  
Nothing bad will happen here.  
Nothing bad will happen while I’m  
Being whisked away  
From the pain.

I’ve grown to love the train.  
It arrives at 10:00 every morning,  
And so do I.

It lets me leave behind  
The pain,  
The sadness,  
And the darkness.

People tell me to voice my pain,  
Tell the world how I feel,  
Or get help.

But I don’t.  
Why do I need to when I can  
Have an hour long round trip  
Of happiness?

The train pulls back into the station and I step out.

Alone, I stand on the concrete,  
Once again.


End file.
